Snap Goes The princesses
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: Celestia, in a moment of weakness, plays a trick on her sister, only to have it back fire in her face. Now both of the princesses are in trouble, and myself as certain Unicorn can help them. But when she get to the castle, Twilight Sparkle is in for the surprise of her life and so is the rest of ponykind. Can Twilight survived what she finds in the bedchambers of her teacher?


M: Hi there, it the Master, delivering this short but hopeful funny story after finishing a commission for a Friend.

Snap Goes the Princesses

_Snap_

Princess Celestia looked up from the scroll she was looking over, frowning slightly as she looked in the direction of the noise. She currently had a new payment plan in her magical grip, and rather large folder nestled between her wings, a slight glow indicating that she was holding it place with a bit of magic. The princess's frown deep somewhat when she realized that sound came from the royal quarter, her current distention.

The sun princess had just finished up her morning meetings and had an early lunch. Now all she wanted to do was review the next items for her next round of meetings…after a quick power nap that is, and maybe a little snack. In fact, she was near her bedchambers, just a few steps away really.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Celestia's frown deepened as she came to a stop at her own private bedchambers. There was no mistaking it; the sound had indeed been coming from her chambers. Brow nearing, she put the paper into the folder between her wings and set the folder gently down to the right of the massive doors, eyes never leaving the objects in question. Once that task was completed, she turned her magic to door, softly using her power to scan the two large items before her.

Out of personal habit, Celestia magically seal her door with a powerful locking enchantment. Her frown turned a little sour as the memory surface as to why she had to locked her door with the powerful enchantment.

_How would I know an innocent filly would wondered into my chambers and see my unmentionables,_ Celestia thought wryly.

She pushed those old memories into the back of her age-old mind, and focus on her spell. Sure enough, somepony had indeed broken her spell, and only high level unicorn or an alicorn like herself could break it. Even her faithful student couldn't break this spell yet, and she well on her way to becoming an alicorn herself. And since Twilight Sparkle was currently in her home at Ponyville, that leaves only one other pony who could have broken her enchantment. Her expression soften somewhat as she used her magic to open the door, the sound of the age-old door nearly muffling another snapping noise.

Celestia's expression nearly soften into a gently smile as she saw, sitting in the front of her bed, a young mare, a year or two younger then Twilight and her friends. The filly in question has a coat of blue, a shade lighter then navy blue. Her hair, which the white alicorn noted, was longer, reaching to the tip of her back, was also blue, but two shade above navy blue, half hid her right eye. Celestia chuckled slightly under her breath as she saw how ridiculous the young mare looked with the black necklace that looked like was trying to pull her down. The boots she was wearing was making her footing awkward, causing the small mare to stumble a few times while trying to get herself under control from the pull of her oversized necklace. Celestia's chuckles grew in volume somewhat when she saw the large crown, fighting to free itself for the hair it has become entangled in.

Celestia approached the filly, and looked at her more closely. She noticed that child's eyes were heavy with a strange mix of innocence, wisdom and experience. The smile that Celestia has been fighting since she enter into her chambers, finally broke through when she notice the innocence looked the filly was trying to give her, mixed with a guilty smile. A guilty smile, the sun princess noted, was smeared with chocolate. She also noticed that the filly was trying to hide something behind her back. With the size difference, Celestia was easily able to see the broken chocolate wrappers the filly was so vainly trying to conceal, the fading wisp of an enchantment, fading from the open area. The taller Alicorn looked at the smaller Alicorn, and her smile turned teasing.

"Well, well, little Lulu, looks like I found a little filly with her hoof in the cookie jar," Celestia said teasingly, and in a smug big sister-type tone. "You really shouldn't let your MD phases get the better of your young mare."

MD or magical drain phases is a condition that only effect Alicorns, causing them to have weakened magic for a period of time, sometimes mouths. And to make things worse, MD phase effect each Alicorn differently. For Celestia, when she suffers MD phases, she finds that she has less energy and often fights to stay awake during important meeting. She was also be a little more irritable, and had to fight hard to keep herself composed and not to snap at some innocent pony. Luna, however, was different when she enters into a MD phase. She often finds herself hungry, and worse she becomes lazy. So lazy, in fact, she didn't doesn't bother to ask any maids or even guards to get her something to eat. Instead, she just trots over to her sister's room, unlocked her door, and steals her secret stash of sweets and returned to her room, barely remembering to replace the enchantment on her sister's door. Celestia wasn't bother by this at first, but as her sister entered into her third week of her MD phase, she seem to have gotten lazier, and worse, hungrier. To make the matter worse, Celestia herself was close to her own MD phase, and wasn't in her right mind when she decided to put a little enchantment on her new round of hidden sweets.

Celestia let her smile fade slightly as she investigating the wrappers a little more closely. She took them with her magic and lifted them into the air. She count them off, and were surprise to see that Luna eaten six. She looked at Luna, taking into account her sister's current form. The enchantment was designed to make a target a year younger, and to insure it would work on her Luna; Celestia had changed the spell slightly. Still, the older Alicorn felt something was off here.

Celestia looked at her sister, her smile turning into a light frown. If it was true that Luna only eaten six of the enchanted sweets, then she should have been about six year older then Twilight and her friends. And yet, she was close, very close to Celestia's student age, which brought up the question, just what was Luna hiding?

"Now, Luna…" Celestia said her tone and her expression turning serious as she kneeled down to stare at her sister right in the eye. "…What are you hiding from me?"

Luna just continued to look at her sister with that strange innocent/guilty expression, as she tried to back away from the older Alicorn. Unfortunately, the oversize boots on the young mare's hooves worked against her, and she nearly tripped, only barely keeping her balance. Celestia smiled slightly at while letting out a faint sigh. She had almost forgotten that the spell not only made the body younger, but the soul as well. So, while Luna had kept all of her memories, she was acting like the child she was many, many years ago. And she knew her sister well enough that when Luna thought she did something bad, she would just keep her mouth shut, and try each and every mean to avoid the topic, such is the way with all bearers of honesty.

With a light sigh, Celestia's horn lit up with a faint hint of magic. With a quick flash, Luna's boots, and crown disappeared. The boots reappeared at Celestia's bedside, and the crown appeared on the stop where Celestia set her own crown. Luna's necklace, however, stayed on, morphing into a soft black bandana with a crescent moon it, and shrunk to fit her snuggly.

Celestia let her magic fade into her horn as she studied her sister. She couldn't stop the frown that covered her face. There was just something missing from her sister's current look. Her horn once more lit up with magic, and soon styling tools flew from Celestia's vanity, and hovered over to her sister. Then, working with skill that would have make any stylist proud, the older Alicorn had cut her sister's hair, brushed it, and stuck two hair clips in Luna's mane.

Done with her task again, Celestia returned her tools to her vanity and looked at her sister. Her mane and tail was now shorter, closer to a mare her current age. They still looked like could wave in some unseen wind, but Alicorn of such age haven't gain that effect yet. With the hair clips in place behind her head, Luna's mane had a small decree of volume, just an enough to highlight the princess's face. The second, smaller clip was positioned around the hair near Luna's right eye, moving the section away from her eyes, but still covering it close enough to give her a sort of shy filly look.

Celestia couldn't help but smile slightly, thinking about teasing her sister about her "new" look. Her teasing mood was instantly crushed when she noticed the object that Luna has been trying hide from her before her little makeover. Three open wrappers, hidden poorly under Luna's front hooves. Celestia took the wrapper in her magic and gently lifted them from her sister's hooves, bringing them close to her face.

_That brings the total to nine,_ Celestia thought.

_Snap, snap!_

Startled slightly, the older mare look at her sister, and her eyes widened when she saw that her sister had something gotten more sweets while she was distracted with the empty wrappers, and already opened two, greedily devouring them in one go. With a double round of the enchantment had knocked her down another two years, bringing Luna close to a middle school filly's age. And to make matter worse, she was going for a third one, ready to tare it open.

For the first time, Celestia realized the faults in her plans. She had thought that when the enchantment had starting to take hold, Luna would be too afraid to continue her snacking. She hadn't thought that Luna's MD phases would be so strong as to override her sense of fear. In fact, reducing her body to a younger state had seem to make her that much more hungry. This in turn caused her to forgo her need for safety to feed her empty stomach.

"Luna, NO!" Celestia screamed as she moved to grab the sweet with her magic.

The older Alicorn had to quickly pull away as her own enchantment activate with a snap. Celestia watched as a golden glow washed of the content Alicorn, causing her to grow another year younger. This put Luna around the Cutie Mark Crusader age, probably just over a year older then those three fillies.

Luna, obvious to her own plat, grabbed all the remaining sweets in her magic and brought them close to her face. With hunger dancing in her eyes as she prepared open them all at once.

"Luna!" Celestia screamed, sounding like a mother angry at their child, even stumping the ground to prove her point. "Give those to me this instant, young mare!"

"Okay…Tia," Luna said, speaking for the first time since Celestia found her.

Celestia gasped as she watched her sister's guilty/innocence expression turned mischievous as she thrust the entire lot of packaged sweets at the older Alicorn, and open them all at once. With one large snap, the older princess felt the enchantment spell wash over her, powered her own magic, in a bit of ironic twist. She tried to stop the spell from taking hold, but it was already to late, the enchantment was in full effect, and she became dizzy from the suddenly drop in height.

Once the world stopped spinning for Celestia, and she quickly regained her senses, only to be meant with the mischievous smirk of her sister, who was currently the same age as she was now. That in itself was curious, as Celestia, by all rights, was born two year before Luna. Slowly, the filly princess looked at floor, barely noticing as her large crown fill to the ground with a slight cling. She looked at the wrappers, the contents now forgotten, and counted how many were there.

The filly Celestica gasped when she counted 14 packages of mini-chocolate cake. If she remembered correctly, she had enchanted 28 packages, which meant that two were still missing. She began looking around, trying to remember all the hiding places she had installed in her room. Unfortunately, she still a little out of it due to her spell, and the fact that child anxiety was starting to surface didn't help matters either.

"Oh, Tiaaa," Luna said in a sing-song voice.

Celestia, or Tia as she would be call for now on, looked at her sister and gasp when she saw the last two enchanted package hovering mere inches from her face. She quickly realized what was about to happen, and looked, with growing dread, at her still smirking sister.

"Lulu, don't-" but was too late, the packages were opened, and with the familiar snap, the spell washed over Tia again.

Suddenly, she was no longer looking her sister in the eye, partly due to her own oversize necklace pulling her to the ground. Luna, now to call Lulu, giggled heartedly to herself as her horn lit up. Like before, Celestia's boots and crown disappeared, teleported to the same spot where Lulu's items were. She used the same spell to morph Celestia's necklace into a yellow bandana with a sun on it. And like her sister before her, grabbed some styling tools, and worked quick, even quicker then Celestia did. Once she was finished with the task, she returned the items to the vanity and grabbed a pale red bow, quickly tying it in her sister's hair. With her task now completed, Lulu grabbed a large mirror in her magic, and dragged it over with slight problems, placing it in front of her sister.

Tia moaned lightly as her head started to clear from that fall she took. She gave head quick shake to clear out the rest of the cobwebs, and looked up. She blinked four times as she stared at herself in the mirror. Compared to Luna's filly form, Celestia's filly form was very different. Will Luna's coat and mane lighten some when she becomes Lulu; Tia's coat was a dull white, lacking the glow that Celestia's coat normally has. Her hair was new red, board lining magenta, even her eyes were a two shade light then most ponies were use to seeing.

Tia frowned as she stared at her mane. It was nearly perfectly combed back, but she didn't see a few loose strains around the each, a quick fix really. It was the large bow that would be sees clear as day behind her. It remained her of that filly in ponyville, the one with a large bow as well. Tia thought her name was Applebloom or something close to that. It wasn't the size that annoyed the fillizied princess, it was that color. It was a pale red, and it clash too much with Tia's hair for the princess liking.

Suddenly Lulu was next to her sister, causing Tia's frown to turn sour. She noted that there was a small, but still noticeable height difference between the two, and she tried to guess the ages the two now were. Her best guess was that Lulu was around 11 or 12, at best. Which meant that Tia herself about around 9 or 10 at best. That didn't sit well with the sun princess.

"Lulu, do you know what you did?" Tia asked, her voice sounding more like pout then anger.

"Yes," was the simple yet smug reply the use-to-be-younger-but-is-now-older sister gave.

"But do you know what this means?" Tia asked, her voice taking on a hint of anger this time.

Lulu just continued to smile as her horn lit up, and an ancient parchment hovered in front of the filly princess. With a childish gruff, the former elder princess took the piece of paper in her own magic and brought close to her face, reading it. In a move that manic her student's famous cocked eyebrow, lowered the parchment to look at her sister.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Tia asked curiously.

"…Maybe," Lulu replied sweetly.

Tia then watched as her sister bounced out of the room with a Pinkie Pie bounce. The former older sister let out faint sigh and walked towards her desk. She frown as she noticed how awkward her younger body felt, like she would topple over at any second. She would have filed in in her head but the second effect of her enchantment spell was taking hold, and she couldn't help but giggle as she thought about her sister's plan. Her giggles had turned into full laughter by the time she reached her desk, and climbed to her chair. She called upon her magic, not noticing that the glow from her horn was a light magenta.

"My faithful student…" Tia couldn't stop her laughter as a fun joke popped into her head. It was just a shame she couldn't be there when it happens, but maybe she could get her student to tell her about it.

(Ponyville)

"Book shelved alphabetically?" asked a certain Unicorn, as she walked around the library she makes as her home.

"Check," said the purple and green dragon following the pony as he checked off something on the list in his claws.

The pony, the infamous Twilight Sparkle, walked up to a nearby table and lightly traced her right front hoof on the top of the table.

"...Dusting and clearing done?" Twilight asked her number one assistant Spike lightly.

"Check, and double check," Spike replied, making light slashes with his quell pen, and then looked up at his unicorn friend with a light smile. "And might I add, the dishes are washed, the sheets on the bed had been changed, and your telescope had been clean for stargazing later this week."

Twilight stopped suddenly, put her right hoof to her face and thought. Unfortunately, Spike didn't see his friend stopped, and ran right into her, nearly knocking the pony to the ground. Twilight stumble a bit, but was able to keep herself from falling flat onto her face. She turned to glare at the baby dragon, only to burst out in short giggles. When he ran into Twilight, the parchment he was holding got smack into the left side of his face, giving him a sort of the pony of the opera look. Twilight giggled a little louder when she noticed that Spike was giving her a glare with his one eye.

Still giggling, Twilight grabbed the piece with her magic and lightly tore it off of Spike. She ignored the glare the dragon was giving her, as she brought up her checklist and looked it over. She couldn't believe it, but it was true; she had finished early.

"Wow, we never been done this early before," Twilight mused to herself as she looked over at a nearby clock. "And I'm not going to meet Rainbow Dash to help her for at least another 45 minutes. What do you want to do until then, Spike?"

The little dragon shrugged and opened his mouth to say something. Spike's eyes suddenly went wide, and he quickly wrapped his arms around his stomach, groaning in slight discomfort. Twilight frowned when she heard a faint noise from the dragon and trotted up to him.

"Spike, are you okay?" she asked in worry as she put a hoof on Spike's shoulder.

The baby dragon struggled to look up as he tried to put on a comforting smile. "Y-Yeah, W-Why wouldn't I-I be? I o-only had t-twenty-four gems for breakfast today-OOHHH," Spike said, struggling with his words as the pain in his stomach suddenly get worse.

Twilight's frown deepened a little and she was almost tempted to tell her friend that he normally eats 25 gems each morning. She decided to forgo the petty humor as Spike was clearly getting worse; his moaning was getting louder, and his face was starting to loose color. She considered taking him to a doctor, when the dragon let out a giant moan, and bent down farther. Twilight gasp, and she realized what was about to happen, and worse of all, there were books in the line of fire.

The studious unicorn acted fast, grabbing the dragon in her magic, and quickly yet gently moved him to the center of the building. She had just place him in the center of the room with his rump facing the ceiling when Spike let out a near scream, followed by a sound that would have made a certain party pink fall to the ground with laughter, and nearly caused Twilight to dropped Spike.

What happened next caused the talented unicorn to gasp in both wonder and fear, as her number one assistant farted out a thin but steady stream of fire. Thankfully, the fire was thin enough that it didn't each far, and when a small emblem broke off, it quickly flickered out before it touched anything. And the most surprising thing about this little show was that it didn't stink, not in the least bit.

Twilight stared transfixed on the unusual sight before it. She had known Spike since he was an egg, and all her time with him, he had never done anything like this. If she wasn't holding the dragon in her magical grip, she would have gotten her note book and written this abnormality down. With one final push, and loud, painful moan, a familiar letter came shooting from the baby dragon, landing front in the unicorn.

Twilight gently but quickly put down the still moaning dragon and got closer to the letter, a confuse frown on her face. She lend down, trying to keep her nose as far away from the letter as she could as she tried to smell the letter. Her frown only deepened when she smelled nothing and took the scroll in her magic and opened it up.

"Well, at least it doesn't smell like dragon's butt," Twilight whisper to herself before reading the letter out loud out of hobbit. "Me raithful tentent...huh?"

Twilight stared at the letter, right eye brow cocked. She stared at the three words, all incorrectly spelled, and worse, in a sloppy horn-writing. If it wasn't for the simple fact that only two ponies in all the land knew the spell that allow them to send message via the baby dragon, she would have doubted that this letter was from Princess Celestia in the first place. Twilight tried to push the doubt she was feeling into the back of her mind as began reading again, correcting any misspell words she comes across.

"My faithful student, I know this letter may confuse you but I insure you, it is real. Lulu and I have gotten ourselves into a problem and are in need of you immediately. I'm terrible sorry if this unconvinced you in any matter…sincerely Princess Celestia. P.S. I hoped I didn't give Spike a tummy ache, tee-hee."

Twilight frowned as she counted the misspelled words on the letter. Nearly every word in the message was misspelled or use incorrectly. If she didn't know any better, she would think the letter was written by some school filly that just learned to use her horn to write. Still, the letter came from Spike, unusually then normal, but still, only Celestia and Maybe Luna knew that spell. But there was still the fact that the letter wasn't up to the usual standards of the Princess, and there was the small chance that some other pony had figure out the letter sending spell, and was trying to play a joke on the studious unicorn.

Twilight sigh as she used her magic to roll up the letter and put on a stand. No sense with weighing what-ifs or maybes now was there. She then looked at a clock on the wall, thinking. The next train leaves in about 1 hours and 20 minutes. That should give her enough time to gather everything she needs, and hopefully to find Rainbow Dash to tell her about the changes in plans.

"Well, Spike, looks like we're…" Twilight was saying only to stop when she noticed the dragon out like a light, snoring lightly, "…Looks like I putting a certain baby dragon to bed, and then heading to Canterlot."

The unicorn gently took her dragon friend in her magic and took him to his bed for one long nap. She then gathered up all the stuff she thought would need, and then headed out to find two certain winged friends, one to tell about the change in plans, and the other to ask her to look after her little friend while she was out.

(…)

The trap to Canterlot was largely uneventful, and Twilight used that time to study the letter that she remembered to take with her before leaving her home. But she was having no luck. It just didn't make sense to her; she had gotten numerous letters from the princess before, and they never had been like this one. The logical side of her brain was telling her just to forget about the note, pay her parents a surprise visit, and then head home. The only thing that kept her from carrying out that act was the simple fact that the letter came from Spike, a fact she keeps repeating in her mind to keep herself from throwing the piece of paper away.

Soon, the train came to Canterlot, and the unicorn hurried off to the castle. Once she reached the castle, she was directed to the royal bed chambers by some guards. This confused the Element of Magic, but she followed the directions, and soon found herself outside of her mentor and second mother's room. She quickly noticed the note taped to the left side of the door, address to her, and took it within her magic. She opened the letter and noticed immediately the sloppy writing and misspelled words. She read to herself, once more correcting the misspelled word as she read.

"My faithful student, the answer you seek are behind this door, on my desk. Just please be quiet when you enter, its nap time," again, Twilight felt doubt grow in the back of her mind.

She tried to keep that feeling in the back of her mind, as she used her magic gently pushed over the door. She peek her head into the room, and frowned when she noticed that all the curtains were closed and there wasn't a single right on, casting the room into total darkness. Twilight thought about turning on a light, but remembered what the note said, and pulled her head out of the opening. She then quickly cast a night vision spell and entered the room, closing the door before the spell could take full enough.

Twilight, with her eyes aglow from her spell, looked around the room. She instantly noticed the bed, which had a couple of sleeping ponies on it. She quietly walked up to the bed, and studied the two ponies. One, a pony of various shades of blue was about the CMC's age with a black bandana, was holding an Ursa Minor plush toy. Twilight stared at the filly, an eerie feeling in the back of her mind telling her that she seen this pony before. She stared at the school age filly for nearly two minutes before turning and studying the second pony.

The second pony, about a year or two younger then the other pony, has a dull white coat and magenta hair. She noticed clashing bow tied into the young filly's hair, and she wore a gold bandana. She had a phoenix toy clinched tightly to her chest, like she was afraid somepony would take it from her at any given moment.

Twilight shifted her eyes between the two fillies, her confusion and her curiosity growing the more she looked at the two ponies. She couldn't put her horn on it but something about these two gave her an eerie sense of familiarity, especially the white one. She focused her eyes onto the young filly and that sense of familiarity became ten times stronger. She couldn't stopped the feeling that she had seen this little filly like a hundred time before.

The studious unicorn shook her head, trying to clear away all of those conflicting thoughts, and looked towards her teacher's desk. If the note was true, then all of her answer should be there. She walked up to the desk, taking her steps gingerly so not to disturbed the sleeping fillies. She spotted it immediately upon reaching the desk. A book, slightly worn from age, titled _Enchantment: an entrainment guide_ lay on the desk_._

Twilight frown slightly as she took the spell into her magic, keeping the spell weak, so not to disturbed the fillies, and brought it close to her face. She never had much interest in this sort of book, partially because it has nothing but enchantment spells meant for parties. But now, holding the book in her magic, she could help but wonder if she could use this to play some harmless pranks on her friends next time Pinkie Pie throws a party.

Twilight pushed this mischievous thought deep into her mind, as she opened the book to its index page, and searched for year the book was published. She was mildly surprise to find that this volume went out of print 50 years ago. It wasn't a surprising fact that, as near ageless Alicorns, the princesses had book most ponies probably never heard of before. That's when she saw it; a piece of paper, used to bookmarked a page. She turned to the page and softly read the name of the spell to herself.

"...Age-lock enchantment?" Twilight felt it again; the twitch of familiarity. She knew heard that name before, she just couldn't connected the dots. She realized that she was off her game for some reason, but pushed it back into her mind as continue to read the spell.

"Like age spells, Age-lock Enchantments are design to change a pony's age. But the enchantment can only make a pony younger, not older. To make the transformation easier, the enchantment uses a small amount of life energy from the target in question. The enchantment can affect body, mind or soul, making the pony not only younger, but also acted his or her new age. Also because of the nature of the enchantment, there is no know counter measure to effectively remove the spell without causing harm to the pony in question"

Twilight frowned as all that was left on the page was the spell itself and that didn't really solve the mystery of the two fillies sleeping on the princess's bed. She looked over at the piece of paper and noticed for first time the mathematical formula written on it. She gave the paper her full attention and began reading the formula on it carefully.

The first few lines has been crossed out, suggesting whatever was written was wrong, and continued down the list. At first, it wasn't much bout theories and ideas, but all too soon, it became much more, and Twilight, out of habit, began to do the math in her head. If she was reading this right, then this was a formula that tell how to use the Age-Lock Enchantment on an ageless body, one that only Alicorn are known to have.

Twilight gasp softly and slowly turned to the sleeping fillies. She was starting to put the pieces together, but still wasn't all that convince about the sleeping fillies true identities just yet. She turned back to the piece of paper and frown when she noticed that it ended in an incomplete figure. She turned the paper over, and saw that the formula continue on the other side. Twilight's frown turned a bit bitter when she noticed that all that was on the other side was theories about how much magic it would take to affect an Alicorn's body and soul. The studious unicorn's frown change a bit when she realized that the level of magic needed to use the enchantment on an Alicorn could only be done by another Alicorn.

Twilight sigh as shed closed the book, and returned to the desk. The book wasn't much help in the end. She looked towards the bed, where the fillies are still catching some ZZZ, and frowned in a mix of confusion and doubt. If what she read was true, then those two could very well be the princesses. But if these two fillies were really the royals that ran an entire country, that brought up sine very interesting questions. Why did they do this to themselves, and for what reason did they do it for?

_Well, I never going to know for sure until I check something,_ Twilight thought with a mental sigh.

She then tiptoed over to the bed, once again trying to keep herself as quiet as possible, so not to wake the sleeping ponies. She took a moment to mentally prepare herself, and gently took the blanket in her magic. She gently lifted the blanket up, and froze when the two fillies squirm slightly. The unicorn tense up as she watched the younger filly stir slightly, only to snuggle closer to the older one to regain the heat that was lost when the blanket was lifted from her. Once the filly had gotten closer enough to the older one, she instantly went back to sleep, and Twilight breath a big sigh of relief.

One she was sure that the filly was asleep again, Twilight continue with her task. Her mouth become dry as she slowly lifted the blanket away from the sleeping ponies. Twilight's eyes widened as she saw the full sun Cutie Mark on the white frilly, and the crescent moon, surrounded by the blackness of the night cutie mark on the blue frilly. This, without a shadow of doubt, confirmed that the fillies before the studious unicorn were indeed the princesses of Equestria.

Twilight tried to process this new info but couldn't wrap her mind around the reason why the princesses would turn themselves into fillies. Panic began to rise in the unicorn's mind, and she began to hyperventilate. She looked at this from every angle possible, but she couldn't figure it out. Her mind suddenly locked up, and the lavender unicorn did the only thing that came to her, and she fainted, taking the blanket with her in the process.

(…)

"…So there's no way to reveal the spell, just wait for it to wear off?" Twilight asked using her magic removed a bandage from her head.

"Yes…" the two fillies replied meekly, heads hanging.

Twilight sigh faintly as she used her magic to removed another bandage from around her right front hoof. The two fillied princesses were awaked when Twilight's fainting spell had taken their blanket with her. While the fillies' adult mind knew that the currently older pony was fine, their younger soul quickly overruled their adult local, and quickly the two got emergency supplies from somewhere and began wrapping up Twilight like a mummy. Thankfully, the studious unicorn had woken up before the filly princesses could complete their task.

Twilight continue to looked at the princesses-turned-to fillies, an uneasiness written all over her face. She found it a difficult to look at these two and find the usual respect she showed the princesses when she was with them. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how young, innocent, and almost broken the two looked. Maternal instincts were starting to surface, and Twilight was fighting them with local, telling herself that, despite how they looked, the two fillies before her was the rulers of Equestria. Still, she was fighting a loosing battle, to hug the two fillies and tell them everything was going to be ok.

The unicorn gave her head a quick shook, to try and clear it and then looked at the small princesses. When she next spoke, she tried to keep her voice even and respectful, like when she normally talked to one of the princesses. "So, umm, can you ask how you both got this way?"

Twilight immediately regret asking that question, as the princesses' head snapped up, and both pointed a hoof at the other as they both began to talk at the same time.

"It's all her fault!" Celestia said.

"She wouldn't shave her snacks with me," Luna said, pouting.

"Me?" Celestia said a little dramatically. "You were sneaking into my room, and taking my stuff without asking, miss meanie greedy pants."

Luna looked at her currently younger sister, her eyes narrowing into such a glare that probably could have scared a hydra. "Well, at least I don't hog all the sweets so I can get fat!"

"FAT!" Celestia screamed, her voice echoing with anger and disbelief.

The regressed princess suddenly lunged for her sister, intending to do something to her. Luna was able to braces herself as her sister lung at her, and was able keep herself up when Celestia tried tackle her to the ground. The two princesses then began a little wrestling match trying to pin the other to the ground, while a flattered-gassed Twilight watched.

The studious unicorn's mind once again failed to process what she was seeing, and with good reason too. Never in her wildest dream, she would had imagine her teacher and ruler was acting like the child she looked like, or the simple fact that she was gaining ground against a pony who, at the point, was bigger then her.

She quickly snapped out of her stupor, and gave her head a violent shake, to once again clear it. Her horn lit up with magic, and quickly, but gently separated the fighting sisters. The princesses suddenly hanged their head again, like they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been. Twilight sigh slightly as she sat the mini princesses down and found herself fighting against maternal instincts telling her to scold the two children from fighting over something silly like snacks. She found herself using the calming trick her sister-in-law taught a few mouth ago, using it several times before she could talk to the regressed rulers with any respect behind her voice.

"Gir-princesses, if I can't undo the spell that trips you, why am I here?" Twilight asked reluctantly.

The princesses looked at each other for a few seconds and then looked at Twilight, a sickly sweet grin spreading across all both of their faces. Suddenly every emotion that Twilight has been feeling since coming to her old hometown was gone, replaced with an unease nervousness. There was something unsettling about the smiles the two regressed princesses were wearing. Those smile made the unicorn so nervous that she wanted to teleport home, make a fort out of books, and hide until the princesses were back to normal

Suddenly, Celestia's horn lit up magenta, and Twilight heard something opened behind her. She didn't look away, however, in fear of what might happen to her. She snapped out of her stupor when a piece of aged paper was nearly shoved into her face. She nervously took into her own magic, and began reading it out-loud in a vain attempt to calm herself.

"...Proposal 68Q9. In event that the princesses are in, any form, unable to carry out their duties, excluding the raising and setting of the sun and the moon, then their duties shall transfer to one of the princesses' most trusted confidante until the princesses are fit to return to their duties."

Twilight's eyes widened as she realized what the meaning behind this proposal really meant. She looked at the still grinning princesses, and her nervousness was replaced with outright fear. She remembered asking them, after she had been woken herself, just how long they were going to be trapped in their younger bodies. Both had admitted, rather shamefully, that they were stuck as fillies for a year, and in Celestia's case, she would be stuck in her younger body for two more mouths then her sister. But if that was true, then it only one thing for the unicorn and she didn't like it one bit.

"W-What does this mean?" Twilight asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Twilight cringed when she saw the princesses' smile grew ear to ear, and once more found herself fighting to keep herself in place. She almost took a step back when the two filly princesses tried to get closer to her.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said, trying to sound like her normal regal self. "Until we are normal again, you are hereby our official honorary…"

The filly paused to take a deep breath, and when she next spoke, she was joined by her sister, and together, they spoke in such a loud voice that would have made the CMC proud, "…AUNTIE!"

Twilight let out a small eep as her hair suddenly exploded, and become frizzed up, like when she become stressed out to her limits. She could only stared at the two smiling princesses, envisioning the worse while caring for the two.

_By Celestia's sun, what's going to happen to me?_ Twilight asked herself mentally.

Unfortunately, the stressed-out unicorn was going to be found in the following year, which history would called the year of the filly rulers, when all of Equestria would be ruled by two children rulers, and one stressed out unicorn. History would also go to say that the land wasn't much different, say for the sun that dance every morning and the moon, which form some reason looked like cheese.

(…)

M: First, I would like to point this out; to me, the princesses look to around the early to mid-twenties, despite the fact that they probably have been round thousands of years. Second, there a slim chance that I might continue this in a series of shorts, so send you ideas if you any. Until next time forks!


End file.
